


Мама

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Иногда близкие возвращаются к нам в других людях
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen & Emil Västerström
Kudos: 2





	Мама

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с WTF Kombat 2020
> 
> Бета - rrrat

Кошмары Эмиля начались, когда Лалли провалился в мутную воду, соскользнув по обледеневшей стене и не сумев зацепиться.

В воде не было ни монстров, ни острых краев, зато в фургоне, куда их отряд спешно закинули для эвакуации, кашлял водитель. Эмиль укрыл Лалли своей относительно сухой курткой, но несколько часов на холоде в мокрой одежде, третьи сутки почти без сна и витающая в воздухе зараза свое дело сделали.

Ночь они провели в плохо отапливаемой казарме, а утром Лалли куксился, кутался и отказался от еды.

— Ну-ка иди сюда, — изловила его заместитель командира и подтащила к себе, прижимаясь подбородком к его лбу, - какой-то ты красный.

Лалли зашипел, Эмиль позавидовал.

— У тебя температура, малыш, понимаешь? — как можно четче произнесла она, заглядывая Лалли в лицо. — Не понимаешь? Эмиль, перевод.

— Ты болезнь, — еще не нервничая, выполнил Эмиль приказ. — Где тут больница?

— Нигде, это перевалочный пункт. Иди к нашему фельдшеру, пусть послушает, — неодобрительно покачала она головой.

Фельдшер бегло осмотрел больного и неразборчиво написал «ангина».

— Быстро она, да... Ну ничего, сейчас мы антибиотиков выпишем, назначим постельный режим...

Лекарства и постель в теплой комнате нашлись, а сиделка — нет.

— Следить за больным не сложно, — убеждал врач оставшегося с другом Эмиля. — Укрывай одеялом, если начнет морозить, давай пить. Меняй холодную повязку на лбу, очень облегчает состояние, — загадочно советовал он Эмилю, не понимавшему, какого состояния ждать.

Свернувшийся в комочек Лалли трясся под всеми нашедшимися одеялами, хотя Эмиль набрал ему горячую грелку, и не отвечал, когда Эмиль пытался отвлекать, болтая всякие глупости.  
Хотелось пить, но глотать было тяжело, и Лалли морщился, словно в воде плавали осколки.

— Ты как? — спрашивал Эмиль, но Лалли не знал, как и зачем объяснить, что тело стало тяжелым-тяжелым, и не стало сил сесть или сбросить одно одеяло, потому что лихорадка резко проходила.

— Жарко, — жаловался Лалли, и лишнее одеяло исчезало.

Очень хотелось спать, но вместо сна приходили тени. Бормотали по углам, и Лалли пытался закрыть уши слабыми руками.

— Прогони их, — просил он Эмиля.

— Здесь никого нет, тебе это снится. Смотри, кошка спокойна, — показывал он на спящую на подоконнике охранницу. Лалли снова засыпал, а, проснувшись, забывал, что говорил, и повторял просьбу.

Днем ему становилось лучше. Он дремал, пытался пить лекарство, с трудом подтягивая к себе кружку, и не будил Эмиля, засыпавшего в той же комнате на раскладушке.

— Сколько дней прошло? — спрашивал Лалли, уверенный, что больше недели, но Эмиль отвечал «один».

Кошмары боялись света и приходили ночью. Метались по потолку в темноте. Это были тролли, совсем рядом, и Лалли пытался нащупать бабушкину винтовку, а потом понимал, что они ему мерещатся, а свет никто не выключал. Он снова засыпал, и сон повторялся заново, и вместо мира снов он бродил по лесу, в котором не было Эмиля.

Эмилю было бы легче, если бы этот кошмар был как многие их сны — на двоих. Он бы мог прийти и сказать: «Все хорошо, ты просто спишь». Или сгрести Лалли в охапку, закрывая от того, что заставляло его метаться, как тогда, в поезде. Попытаться вместе убежать. Вместе всегда легче.

Эмилю не нравилось сидеть возле кровати и слышать чужое бормотание. Лалли не улыбался. В его снах не было ничего веселого.

— Мама...

Эмилю стало неудобно, словно он подслушал что-то личное. А кого бы он звал в бреду? Сигрюн, как время атаки монстров? Но ее он звал точно не в качестве мамы.

— Такая в угол поставит — мало не покажется... — пробормотал сам себе Эмиль, меняя на лбу Лалли мокрую повязку.

— Ма-а-ам, — позвал Лалли.

Эмиль помнил могилы. Он хотел разбудить Лалли, но тот неожиданно открыл глаза, посмотрел прямо на Эмиля, и, успокоившись, сказал:

— А, ты тут.

И снова заснул.

Эмиль почувствовал себя очень-очень неловко.

Утром вместо воды в кружке оказался кисель. Лалли исподлобья посмотрел на Эмиля.

— Столовая варит для ты, — пояснил он, очень гордый собой. В столовой долго ворчали, что у них нет крахмала, но все-таки сжалились. — Нет боль?

Глотать кисель действительно оказалось легче. Мама готовила для Лалли такой, когда он болел. Но мамин был вкуснее.

— Хмх.

***

— Да уже лучше. Да, как всегда, спит сутками, — Эмиль позвонил Онни, только когда температура больного спала. Тогда «сиделке» дался расслабленный тон «вовсе я не волнуюсь», чтобы не пришлось паниковать вдвоем, игнорируя заверения врачей. — Конечно, я бы позвонил, если бы случилось что-то серьезное. — Эмиль помялся, заставив старшего брата заподозрить, что простудой не обошлось, и от Лалли что-то отвалилось. — Я что, правда похож на его маму?

На той стороне залива глаза Онни стали совсем круглые.

— Я имею ввиду внешне! — рявкнул Эмиль так, что телефонистка подпрыгнула и перестала хихикать. — Я не бегаю вокруг с бульоном! Но он принимал меня за свою маму, даже когда бред почти прекратился!

— У Лалли был бред?! — на одно ухо Эмиль все-таки оглох и отвел трубку подальше, опасливо косясь в ожидании вылета оттуда же финского заклинания. — И ты мне не сообщил?!

— О, да он прошел раньше, чем я бы успел. И нельзя же было оставить больного без присмотра.

Онни сердито попыхтел в трубку, вспомнил, что за международный звонок платить тем двоим и постарался воскресить в памяти образ своей молодой и красивой тети.

— Пожалуй, есть немного... Особенно волосами... Не смейся над ним! — Онни попытался притвориться сердитым. — Лалли всего восемь было... Я точно ему ее заменить не смог.

— Я никогда над ним не смеюсь, — слегка обиделся Эмиль и положил трубку, не дослушав указания заботливого братца.

Солнце стояло высоко, пришло время поискать магазин и снова заменить недолюбленному разведчику всю семью.


End file.
